PAST
by Disgustedelf
Summary: Bella Swan is a new reporter assigned to the NSA. On the first day of work, the girl arrived late to make an emergency meeting held by the best NSA agents delayed. But who would have thought, not only stole the attention because sh arrived late, the girl also stole the attention because it turned out that the girl knew the leader of the central headquarters of NSA, Edward Cullen.


**Disclaimer : Twilight belongs to Stephanie Meyer. I borrow her characters. *my mother tongue isn't English. I speak Vietnamese. So pardon if I soeak broken English.**

*****

**Things that we are...**

"Today's your first day, right?"

Angela asked Bella, her best friend since her first year in college. Now both of them are in a small coffee shop, waiting for their coffee. Their breakfast this morning is only a cup of coffee with two slices of bread, because they wake up too late. The night before Bella and Angela spent their time playing monopoly with their two other colleagues and just stopped playing at two am in the morning.

Bella and Angela live together in a medium-sized flat, saving their costs while living in Forks. Both are from outside Forks, of course. They are from Port Angeles. They first met during the new student orientation several years ago.

"I'm glad you finally got your dream job," Angela took a sip of her slightly hot coffee and smiled until her eyes narrowed.

"Thanks. How about you? Didn't you say you have an interview today with a new guest?"

Angela chuckled but apparently it just made Bella smile. Even though both of them lived under the same roof, they were rarely talked about more than two or three hours because Angela was very busy with her work as a reporter.

"Just interviewing a teenage artist who ran away from home."

"Oh, I see..." Bella glanced at her watch then sighed. She tried to straighten her hair even though her efforts were in vain. Her hair will never be really neat, even though she tried to tidy it up in various ways. "I really want to spend more time with you this morning, but it seems like time doesn't allow us," Bella gave Angela a apologetic look while Angela waved her hand casually, taking a sip of black and thick coffee from inside her own cup. "We talked again after work later? "

Angela nodded. She helped Bella settle the mess they had made on the coffee shop's table, then the two went hand in hand out of the shop.

"Hey, Angela... give my regards to Eric." For the third time Bella glanced at the watch on her wrist. The expensive watch that was given by his ex-boyfriend at graduation.

Angela nodded again, "I'll tell him."

Both of them split up, taking different routes. Angela stopped the passing taxi in front of her while Bella only needed ten minutes to walk to get to her new office. Again, she glanced at her watch, trying to get rid of the nervousness she felt.

She walked rather quickly, slightly gasping while holding her aching stomach, but she was reluctant to stop her footsteps.

"Alright... So where is that new member?"

Rosalie glanced at Emmett with increasing fear every time she heard the voice of her best friend and leader of the division where she was assigned to be heard.

Edward Cullen, a thirty-year-old man, with a body typical of a mature man, and a stern face that can make anyone's feet tingle violently to feel like gelatin. "Who recommended this new member?" Edward asked again, his gaze falling on everyone in the meeting room.

"Who recommended this new member?" Edward asked once more, and his gaze fell on everyone in the meeting room.

Edward throws a few sheets of paper previously given by Alice, as a report on their hard work last month. All heads jerked, with a little trembling they stole a glance at Edward who was standing in the middle of the room. Jasper raised his hand up, his face half scared and half amused.

"So it was you then..," Jasper nodded slowly then returned to lower his arm. "I'll talk to Carslile to cut your salary by twenty-five percent starting next month."

"Outrageous, damn you!" Jasper barely hit the table if he didn't remember where they were at this moment. Edward gave him a silent _look-or-this-will-be-worse_, making Jasper have to hold back his sentence by biting his own tongue hard enough.

"Okay, what if we start the meeting now? We don't need to postpone the meeting just because one person hasn't appeared yet, right?" Emmett tried to melt the atmosphere, making Edward take his eyes from Jasper to Emmett and give him a look of _me-also-will-cut-you_.

The conference room door opened from outside, distracting everyone in the conference room which is dominated by light blue and white. A woman that is not too tall appears and then closes the door behind her.

The woman opened the hodie she was wearing, bent down to apologize for being late on the first day of work.

Her eyes rolled around the room, trying to mark the faces of her seniors.

Finally, her gaze fell on one figure standing in the middle of the room which was now also staring at her with an equally shocked look like him. "Edward Cullen?!" Bella whispered lowly to mention that name, and for the first time in the past twelve years, Bella felt like crying and running from the room because she met Edward Cullen - again.


End file.
